


Anticipation

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, but that in itself feels like spoilers, choosing not to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Roxy finds Al in the kitchen late at night
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sportivetricks (tamlane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Written for a prompt of Al and quote #37 "“You’re n-not ,um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?”" from [This list](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/post/189320463902/smut-prompts)

Since leaving Hogwarts, Albus Severus Potter had forgotten what hours normal people kept, which was why he was found fully clothed closer to two in the morning than one and raiding the fridge for cheese. He was intent enough not to notice some one approaching until they were right on top of him.

“Oh hi Al,” Roxanne Weasley said. “I didn’t know you were here.”

Al coughed and jumped and stuttered through a mouthful of biscuit and cheese.

“I.. ah.. likewise. Roxy. What are you… ”

Al turned to face her, and the words on his lips dying and his eyes snapped wide open. Roxanne was standing in the kitchen dressed in nothing more, so far as Al could tell looking extremely intently, than an oversized men’s shirt. Technically it covered everything than needed covering but only the bottom few buttons were done up and exposed a large amount of chest and long, toned legs stretched out impossibly far down from the hem of the shirt to the cool tiled floor.

Her usually combed and contained hair had been let loose in to a big frizzy afro and she was wearing and impish smile. Al’s heart skipped a beat, then made up for it by working at twice it’s normal speed.

“...doing here?” Al croaked through suddenly parched lips.

“Getting a drink,” Roxy said simply.

Al stared.

“You do remember it’s Lily’s birthday sleepover tonight? Last night. Whenever.” Roxy said, “Everyone’s here”

“Riiight,” Al said slowly. “And you’re thirsty.”

Roxy smiled again and took a step closer, lowering her voice confidentially.

“Well just between you and me, girl talk’s not all it’s cracked up to be.”

“Right,” Al repeated.

“All talk and no action isn’t my style. Don’t you think?”

“You want… action?” 

“That’s right, after all I told you,” Roxy walked with a swaying motion and Al was somehow sure just from the way… things moved that the shirt was all she wearing. “I’m a thirsty girl.”

Al jumped as the tap gushed water. God his mouth was dry. He had to say something though.

“You’re n-not ,um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?” He blurted out exactly what he was thinking.

Roxy laughed.

“You think not?” 

Her hands went the buttons. Al’s hands tightened, white knuckled as he gripped the table for support.

Roxy’s shirt fell open. She was after all wearing something underneath it. Something translucent and palest pink that provided no support whatsoever. It was just opaque enough that he couldn’t see anything and just transparent enough that Al was sure it could.

“Now, there’s a reason I’m showing you of course.” Roxy said sultrily. 

Al swallowed thunderously loudly to his ears. He could believe this was actually happening.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Roxy said. “You think James’ll like it?”

“What?” Al gasped, horrified. “I mean what guy wouldn’t.”

“Oh, Al!” Roxy said smiling and bouncing up and down in excitement, making the whole thing a hundred times worse. “You’re so sweet but I know you’re not interested in girls like that.”

And she rushed out of the kitchen in search of his brother, not noticing or not caring about the extreme tightness in Al’s jeans that proved that he was very much interest in girls like that.

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
